Aquella puerta
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Cuando Hitomi piensa que todo esta perdido, aun queda una puerta que no sabia que existía


Siempre soñé con una historia rosa de amor… siempre soñé con aquel príncipe azul… pero…

Soñaba por encontrarlo

realmente quería enamorarse

soñaba con poder besarlo

pero ella… ya se cansó de esperarlo…

Hitomi se había enamorado de Amano, su superior… quería declarársele, pero, no había contado con que ese mismo día, se iría a Fanelia con Van…

Un día alguien a la puerta llamó,

en la oscuridad, un brillo apareció

y ella a ese llamado acudió

pero… un amor prohibido nació,

un amor al cual, ella renunció…

Al ver a Allen, sintió que su corazón se salía ¿Amor? ¿O era el simple hecho de que tenía cierto parecido con su superior Amano? Triste desilusión… él ya tenía a Millerna… y era un amor realmente correspondido…

Su corazón se encerró

fue para ella, difícil creer en el amor

sólo un corazón roto quedó

de aquel primer amor

La tristeza le hizo no ver más allá, no darse cuenta que a su lado, había alguien a quien amar… no, no se había dado cuenta de ello, estaba tan preocupada tratando de luchar por el amor de Allen, que no se dio cuenta… Mientras duró la lucha contra Zaibach, los ánimos de Hitomi disminuyeron, pensaba en su querido Allen y en la felicidad que tenía al lado de Millerna… pronto unirían sus vidas y el amor de su vida se iría de su lado…

Algunos meses pasaron

la mujer de ese entonces murió

aquella hermosa flor se marchitó

todo a su alrededor oscuridad se volvió…

Decidió alejarse de Allen y de Millerna, solamente se enfocó a luchar contra Zaibach

-Los sentimientos los dejaré a un lado abuela…

Hitomi miraba hacia la luna fantasma, varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro…

-Ya… ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por eso…

Se volvió más introvertida y casi no hablaba, así, pasaron algunos meses más…

Nuevamente un toquido en la puerta sonó

más sin embargo, cerrada permaneció

por mucho tiempo insistió e insistió

hasta que ella por fin la puerta abrió

Un dia, sin pensarlo, se dio cuenta que alguien llamaba su atención, un chico apuesto de cabellos negros y alas blancas, se preocupaba mucho por ella… demasiado… a tal grado que, con tal de protegerla, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra…

-¿Qué tienes Hitomi?

-Nada…

La chica miraba aquel hermoso y cristalino lago

-Vamos, cuéntame

-No es nada

-¡Estoy preocupado por ti, Hitomi, realmente me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo!

La chica abrió los ojos aun más

-¡Demonios Hitomi, me gustas! Y yo la verdad ¡Ya no quiero ser solo tu amigo! ¡Quiero ser algo más que eso!

Van dejó a Hitomi sorprendida y un sentimiento que Hitomi había guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón volvió a aparecer… varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de ella… Van, preocupado, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó tiernamente, ella se sonrojó…

Una hermosa ninfa apareció,

Él, de ella aún más se enamoró

-¿Por qué la entrada por mucho tiempo impidió?

Aquel hombre a la ninfa preguntó

-Porque en el amor no creía yo

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-La pureza de tu corazón…

Y ambos se fundieron en un largo beso de amor

Una noche, Hitomi logró colarse a la habitación de Van, tocó la puerta

-¿Van?

No hubo respuesta

-¿Estás ahí?

La puerta se entreabrió… Hitomi entró, más no se dio cuenta que Van se estaba cambiando de ropa, la chica se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo bien formado de Van… quien, al percatarse que era observado, fingió que no la había visto y continuó despojándose de sus prendas, de espaldas a la chica hablo

-Pasa…

Eso sobresaltó a Hitomia

-No creas que te estaba espiando, es solo que…

-¿Solo que…?

Van fue hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la introdujo por completo a su habitación

-Solo que yo quería…

Sin darle más tiempo a nada, Van la abrazó

-Te amo Hitomi

-Yo también, Van

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso… después de eso, Van ya no dejó salir a Hitomi de su habitación

-Quédate conmigo esta noche…

La respiración entrecortada de Van hizo que Hitomi aceptara, siendo el cuerpo de ella explorado centímetro a centímetro por el joven príncipe, el cual la hizo suya no solo esa noche, sino noche tras noche, meses después, cuando la guerra contra Zaibach terminó, Van y Hitomi contraían nupcias, convirtiéndose así, en los Reyes de Fanelia….

Notas de Lucy: Mi tercer fic de Escaflowne! Bueno, una aclaración, no es song fic… no se si sea un poem fic… eso que ven arriba y que no tiene ni cabeza ni pies (seamos sinceros, son versos sin esfuerzo) los escribi yo el dia de ayer… no se ni como salieron, pero ahí están, son, efectivamente, de mi autoría, los personajes no, así que sólo puedo reclamar por los versos, por Escaflowne no… (bueno, solo a Van) je je je los dejo ojala les haya gustado!


End file.
